Bat Ipod Shuffle
by spit-fire extraordinaire
Summary: Pretty much how it sounds...Songfics about Beck/Cat because they are too adorable for words:  Read and Review  Kplus for some swearing...


**Beck and Cat Ipod Shuffle**

**I am in love with this pairing! I can picture them together more than Bori or Bade and I think they are fantastic. They would have such a cute dynamic, don't you think?**

**Anyway, on with the story! This was kind of hard but fun at the same time. I think I'm going to do this more often…Haha, enjoy. Read and Review!**

**WARNING!Some of these are AU to go with the song!WARNING**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Stop The World, Demi Lovato<strong>

Beck Oliver, for the first time EVER, was afraid. And he didn't know why…Okay, that was a lie, he knew why he was afraid. Cat was crying her eyes out because he had told her, once again, that they couldn't tell everyone they were dating. And he didn't know how to make it better. "Why?" She yelled hysterically. "We're living a lie, Beck! It has to change!"

"It's just not a good time…" He said quietly. In truth, he was scared for her. People would judge. They'd look at them and see an angry, depressed guy with a peppy, innocent girl who was too good to be with him. They'd look, make assumptions, and take it all out on her because they knew he wouldn't care if they said it to him.

"It's been like this for too long, you said it would just be for a little while, and it's still the same!"

"I…baby, it's not the right time." He said desperately.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She screeched. "It's not like we can stop the world. Don't you get tired of this sneaking around and lying?"

"I'm sorry." Beck said. "I…please, just understand, Cat."

She stepped close to him. "Beck, just tell me." She looked at him with her innocent, naïve brown eyes and he just fell for her all over again, right there.

Beck heaved a huge sigh before finally telling her, "At first it was just because I just wanted us to take it slow and you seemed nervous about what Jade would say so I thought it would be easier…But then I thought about it and…I don't want people to hurt you because you're with me."

"I'd take it, Beck. I cannot be more in love with you and it hurts to not be able to tell the world. I'm not afraid of them. They're the ones hurting if they don't see how perfect we are together." She said to him. "We don't have to stop the world, Beck." She said quietly.

He nodded at her. Suddenly, he wasn't as afraid anymore. He'd just pummel anyone's face in if they said anything to her about them. "Okay." And then he kissed her…

Maybe they didn't **have** to stop the world but Beck sure as hell liked it when she did it just by kissing him.

**2. Hero, Christopher Wilde (from Disney movie **_**Starstruck**_**) **

Cat Valentine loved superheroes. She always thought that they were everything a guy should be. She always wanted to be Lois Lane or M.J. from Spiderman…Then, she fell in love with Beck Oliver.

Beck couldn't fly into the night while holding her hand. He couldn't read her mind and say everything she always wanted a guy to say to her. But he was her hero. He was everything she needed, she was the one for him and he was the one for her. Through everything, their love was unstoppable. What he had said one night summed everything up in a few sentences once while they were watching one of the old Superman movies that she loved so much… "I'm just ordinary, Cat…But I feel like you're the one for me, so I'm going to make sure I'm your hero. Okay?"

Cat just nodded happily and sighed with her head on his chest. "You already are, Beck."

**3. Come Back To Me, David Cook**

Beck Oliver had known Cat Valentine for a very long time. He had loved her for about half that time and dated her roughly the same. But lately, Cat had changed. She was quieter, more logical. In truth, it scared the hell out of him, the way she was closing up. Apparently, she noticed it too because one day, she told him. "I'm not me anymore, Beck. I…I have to go find me. Do you get that?" Her eyes were pleading for him to understand and he did. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't understand her heart and soul if there wasn't one and he was afraid that was the outcome of this problem.

So he'd let her go and find her. He couldn't make her stay because that would mean no more Cat. "Okay…just know that I'll wait for you." He said quietly, hugging her. "When you find you, Cat, make sure you come back to me…"

Cat nodded. "Okay. I promise."

He sure hoped she would find herself and be happy again. He'd stay, right there in LA, waiting to see the new her. He knew he couldn't fix her himself, he would if he could. This was the only option. He just hoped that she would come back to him when she was done…

**4. Trainwreck, Demi Lovato**

Cat used to be on medication, because she was so hyper. Her doctor called her insane. She got lost going the right way. They had had problems in the past, but now they were stronger than ever.

The first time they had met, he thought she was too bright and happy for his dark colors and brooding looks. She shook his hand and he let go immediately, at first she looked disappointed but then she just looked pissed. He decided then that she was cute. So, he asked her to dance. She gave him a downright no. He just shrugged and asked her friend, Tori. Tori was nice enough but she seemed too perfect for him, he constantly found himself thinking about Tori's crazy friend Cat who was just staring off into space with a mindless smile on her face.

At the end of the party, he asked her to stay a little while longer. "You're different, so I guess I can." She had said sweetly. He just chuckled at her and they started talking.

Beck being Beck, he had an image so sometimes he said things he didn't really mean. Cat being Cat, took it seriously and usually ran away crying. But then he'd find her and say sweet words, she'd kiss him, and it would be all better. It was incredibly unhealthy, her parents said, she was a train wreck and he was just making it worse. She'd blatantly denied that fact.

Okay, so maybe she was a train wreck but he was, too. She was insane and the complete opposite of him but no one could change how he felt about her. He was in love with the truly beautiful and slightly insane Cat Valentine.

**5. Here, Rascal Flatts**

It was a quiet way to spend their first anniversary. Just in his new apartment that he'd bought with the money from his first movie. But Beck Oliver had some words to say to his girlfriend, Cat Valentine. "Mm, Beck, why'd you move? I was comfy."

Beck laughed. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to tell you something." She sat up next to him, looking at him with her beautiful doe eyes. "I'd do it all again, Cat. Just to be right here."

"Oh…Beck, that's so sweet."

"No. I'd do it all over again. I'd relive all the heartbreak, all the screaming, _Jade_. As jerk-ish as it sounds, I'd go back to that day I first kissed you. Even if you were crying at the time. I'd do it all and more to just get right here. With you."

Cat looked at Beck with eyes filled with tears and a gorgeous smile. "I love you, Beck. I'd do it all over too." Beck smiled back at her and kissed her softly.

"Happy anniversary."

"You too, Beck."

**6. Invisible, Taylor Swift**

Jade never noticed anything about Beck. She didn't notice how his eyes lit up when he smiled. She didn't even glance his way in the hall, while he stared after her in a daze. Beck thought that his love for Jade was one in a million, but Cat Valentine felt the same exact way…about him.

Cat desperately wanted to show him how much better she was for him than Jade. She was certain that if they got together, they'd be beautiful and bright and would be together forever. But that wasn't how it was, because they were invisible. Barely there.

Beck didn't understand! He didn't get that Jade was only looking at him because he was deemed the biggest acting talent in Hollywood Arts. He didn't understand that she basically went after every hot guy in the school. He only saw her fake smiles and he put up with her barb-wired remarks, because he was convinced that there was something good about her.

But there were days when…

No, Beck Oliver was completely blind to how much Cat wanted him. Hopefully, one day he would understand that Jade was all wrong for him, but for now Cat just smiled and laughed and thought about how much better she was than Jade. Because right now, her and Beck were invisible. But she knew it wouldn't be like this for long.

**7. Enchanted, Taylor Swift**

Dear God, Cat hated these dumb parties. People were so bored or too excited. After being to as many as her, she got a little annoyed. But wait, who was that? He was cute…She discreetly asked her friend Andre is there was anyone new here. He said that his friend Beck was here. He quickly called Beck over. He was the guy!

Soon, they got caught up in their conversation. It was the perfect balance of flirty fun and actual conversation. Beck was perfect. He was cute, all dark brown hair and eyes. But the party had to end some time. She didn't even get his number!

Now, she was sitting around, hoping he didn't have a girlfriend or love someone else. The whole time she was saying goodbye to him she wanted to say to him, "Please don't be in love with someone else…please don't have somebody waiting for you."

She wasn't even sure she'd see him again! I mean, you never knew, right? Now she'd have to spend forever wondering if Beck Oliver knew that he had just enchanted Cat Valentine…

**8. Get Out of This Town, Carrie Underwood**

"I have it figured out, Beck! I have everything packed. We could leave!" Cat said happily. No one in their town approved of them, they thought it was too weird for sweet little Caterina Valentine to be with Beck Oliver. So, the way she figured it, they'd just have to leave.

"Me too…We could be long gone by morning. Just have to tell a couple lies, cover our tracks and we're long gone." Beck said quietly. "You ready?"

Cat nodded excitedly. "Let's get out of this town, Beck…Where will we go?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess we'll just figure it out when we get there."

Beck couldn't believe they were leaving. Finally! He was tired of all the stares. It was like freaking Romeo and Juliet with how much their parents hated each other. But Cat and him were being smart… They were leaving…

**9. Realize, Colbie Collait**

It had been a pretty regular day. People were mean to her, so she ran away crying, Beck came to find her, made her feel better and hugged her. The thing that was unusual was that she realized something…She was perfect for Beck Oliver. They were just opposite enough to be an adventure for each other and just enough alike to get along and laugh and comfort the other.

She wasn't going to try anything. Cat wasn't like that. But she wished that Beck had just realized what she did. If he did then…hopefully she'd never have to wonder if she had missed out on the love of her life. Because it wasn't the same if he didn't feel the same way…

Oh, Cat wished he had just realized what she had…

_Beck POV _

Does she feel it too? I hope she does…I can't believe it took me this long to figure out how right she is for me…

**10. Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne**

Beck and Cat had been friends since they were kids. They went to the same preschool, kindergarten, yada, yada, yada. Cat had been in love with Beck since she figured out that she'd rather have Beck than Hershey's Chocolate Kisses!…I know, she was weirded out, too.

But ever since that extremely fateful day she'd been wanting to say some pretty weird things.

"_I love you more than chocolate, Beck."_

"_I wish I could be your girlfriend, Beck."_

"_Marry me, Beck." _

Yeah, she was wishing her life away every time she would whisper those things to herself but she didn't really care. She loved Beck more than chocolate, dammit, and she wanted him. But Jade was her friend until Jade and Beck had broken up in a screaming, teary fight that purely Jade and Beck. Now, Tori was her friend and she didn't want to hurt her. Tori was perfect for Beck. They never fought, they always made googley eyes at each other…it would have made Cat happy just to see them happy but Cat loved Beck so instead of her usual happiness for other people, she just felt this gut-wrenching pain. She didn't understand.

One day, it was just too much. The whispers to herself weren't enough anymore, the dreams didn't make her smile. So she turned away from Tori and Beck and their stupid smiles and she just ran.

Beck being Beck followed Cat. Tori being Tori followed Beck. They found her crying on the steps outside the school, her shoulders heaving and her wails loud. Tori stepped forward but Beck stopped her and told her to go back to Andre and let him know that Cat was okay. Tori nodded and left with one last pleading look to the red-headed girl crying her heart out. "Cat? Sweetie, you need to tell me why you're upset." He said in a soft voice, sitting beside her.

"I…I can't Beck…" Cat whimpered, leaning on him. _I love you more than chocolate, Beck…I should be your girlfriend, Beck…Marry me, Beck…Look at me the way you look at Tori…Love me…_All of those things would either set her free like those pretty birds she loved at the zoo or cage her like a dog in a shelter.

"Cat, just tell me. Did someone hurt you?" He asked gently. Cat nodded yes. "Who?…Cat tell me who, I need to know." Cat shook her head. "Please, Kitty-Cat. You gotta tell me."

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because I care about you, Cat."

"Just…drive me home, Beck. Please." She said…God, this was her chance! Why wasn't she letting her say anything?

The drive to her house was spent by Beck asking questions and Cat just sitting there, trying not to cry. The car had barely stopped when she jumped out and ran into her house, clumsily trying to get the key out of her bag.

"Cat? Cat, please, just let me come in…Come on. Please." This went on for a few minutes before he gave up and drove away…to Tori's house, she bitterly assumed.

_I love you more than chocolate, Beck…_

_Love me, Beck…_

_I should be your girlfriend, Beck…_

_Marry me, Beck…_

There are some things Cat Valentine will never say. Those four sentences right above these words are most of them…

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I hate that I made Cat sad in this last oneD: Sorry Cat…<strong>

**But anyway, looking at this I feel like a teenybopper…Oh my god, did I just say that…anyway, I felt like a little girl. At least there's no Justin Bieber. But sorry about the Disney, Taylor Swift, and Demi Lovato if that offends you?…You know what, I'm not sorry. I like that music. Live with it. They are good songs. **

**Okay, deep breathes…Hoped ya'll liked it. I had fun with it. **

**Love Always,**

**Spit-fire Extraordinaire **

**PS: ANYONE ELSE WANNA SEE "GREEN LANTERN"?**

**PSS: READING AND REVIEWING GETS YOU GOLDEN STARS!**


End file.
